h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Rita Santos
Rita Santos is a main character in the series Mako: Island of Secrets, played by Kerith Atkinson. In the trailer Rita is revealed to be principal of the Suncoast High and also a Mermaid. Description At first glance, Rita seems to be the totally normal land person. But she has a secret: she's actually a mermaid. When she was younger, Rita swam with the pod off Mako Island. But she fell in love with a land person, Harry. She used to sneak off and get legs to spend time with him- until the pod discovered what she was up to. She became a pariah. So Rita made the decision to leave the pod and forged a life for herself with Harry among the land people. Although Harry passed away, Rita has been successful on land and is now the principal of the local high school. She has survived and protected her true identity by keeping a somewhat cool and distant outer image. Although a bit lonely sometimes, Rita has more or less adapted to her life. That is until three young mermaids turn up and ask for help. Rita is torn- she gave up mermaid life, and she doesn't want three reckless young mermaids blowing her cover. But Rita can't turn them away. As she becomes their mermaid mentor and guide, Rita discovers that although there are complications, the mermaids bring companionship and laughter back into her life. She might even start to enjoy the craziness!http://makomermaids.zdfe-b2b.de/Mako_Mermaids_Media_Kit.pdf Mermaid Powers Rita possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after physical contact of water. She turns back into a human a few minutes after she is out of the water and when the water on her has fully dried. Once her body is completely dry, her human form reverts back to what she appeared to be before her mermaid transformation. She has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold their breath for more than fifteen minutes, and possibly dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being. Invisibility Detection Rita used this ability to see Zac while he was in her office stealing the test for Evie. She used a hand motion and then she was able to see Zac while he was invisible via liquid water. Atmokinesis When teaching the girls how to control the weather in "Battlelines", she uses this power to make a storm in a jar. Electrokinesis When teaching the girls how to control the weather in "Battlelines", she uses this power when she made a storm in a jar. Volume Reduction Rita used this power to shrink a lemon. Trivia *She has a pet cat named Poseidon. *Harry died before they got married as revealed in "Lyla Alone". *Rita is the only mermaid seen using the power to reveal invisible merpeople. *Rita wears tortoiseshell jewelry as revealed in "Close Call". *Rita loves lobster. *Rita doesn't want to go back to the pod. *Rita is often seen wearing a seahorse necklace. *She will be in Season 2. Rita's Gallery File:Rita In Water.jpg File:Principal With a Tail.png File:Mako Mermaids With Legs.jpg File:Rita1.png File:Principal.png File:Zac and girls with Rita.JPG File:Nixie using Moonring.JPG File:rita.JPG File:Nixie and rita with poseidon.JPG File:Rita foamed.jpg File:Rita in the grotto.jpg File:Rita underwater.png File:Rita using her powers.jpg File:Rita in her office.jpg File:Rita and Nixie.jpg File:Rita passed out.jpg File:Rita looking at the chest.jpg File:Rita in trouble.jpg File:Rita teaching the girls how to create a storm.jpg File:Nixie learning how to use Moon Ring.JPG File:Nixie falls.jpg File:Invisibility Detection.png File:Rita covered in snow.jpg File:Rita unconscious.JPG File:rita12.JPG File:rita94.JPG References Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Current Merpeople Category:Merpeople Category:Acquaintances of Zac Blakely Category:Secret keepers Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Main Characters